


Maybe some old habits don't die at all

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino unexpectedly visits the memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe some old habits don't die at all

**Author's Note:**

> written for rainbowfilling@lj. Using my free square.

_I remember back then I used to watch over you. Back when we’re still young, when the world is unknown to us. That time, I felt I need to protect you._

 

Nino unconsciously watches Aiba. He hasn't known it until Ohno (thankfully it’s him) catches him red-handed on a group meeting nonetheless.

“Nino,”

Nino hears Ohno’s voice and feels a slap on his back. When he turns to his left, he sees Ohno staring at him.

“What?” Nino feels annoyed like he was disturbed from his sleep.

"Well Ninomiya-san?" Another unfamiliar voice chimes in.

That’s only the time Nino notice that they (meaning the others and staff) are waiting for his answer. He forgets that they are in a meeting for the concert. His eyes bounce from Aiba, who seems to be busy talking to Sho, back to Ohno.

“Why don’t we try?” Nino prays that his reply is appropriate because he feels embarrassed to ask what they are talking about (and perhaps being caught zoning out)

"Why are you looking at me?" Nino whispers to Ohno after the attention is shifted from him.

“Now you know the feeling of being watched,” Ohno replies instead and Nino wonders if it’s a joke or something.

 

Later that day, he again watches Aiba and Ohno talk during break.

It seems that when it comes to Aiba, Nino still gets protective. Has it always been Aiba and him? And why, of all a sudden the idea comes back?

Maybe it never goes away.

 

Nino talks to his manager that he won’t be joining them, telling he has to make a stop-over before going home.  
He goes to see the places he and Aiba used to go and takes the train on his way home. His mind cannot stop reminiscing about the old things that he belatedly realizes that he has missed his stop. 

Damn.

_And here I thought I’d grown out of it. But I was mistaken._

 

*

 

Aiba finds Nino sitting on one of the steps in front of his apartment building when he got home.

 

“Nino, what are you doing here?”

 

“I missed my stop.” Nino tells as he stands up to meet Aiba who gives incredulous look before grins like a cheshire cat and offers his hand. Nino graciously takes it.

 

Nino watches and half-listens to Aiba and his stories as they sit together later that night, eating. Aiba cooks curry for dinner.

 

“Are you okay? Is your stomach acting up?”

Nino glances at Aiba to see the latter has a worrying expression. He looks down at his plate and sees he hasn’t eaten anything.

“Sorry, I was spacing out.”

_Is there something I need to know?_ Aiba’s eyes speak as Aiba continues to look at him. “So it seems.”

 

And there he goes, reading him effortlessly as if it has been a normal thing to do.

 

“I was just thinking something.” Maybe he can cover up so Aiba would not push it.

“You know, we’ve been together for 15 years,” Aiba simply tells before taking a spoonful of curry.

_Of course, I know that._ Nino tries to glare at him for making him feel guilty and possible all things happening to him since morning.

“I just thought…” _Of all we have gone through years ago until now and how after those things, we’re still together._

But the words do not come out because Nino chose to be quiet. Instead, he smiles. Aiba once again stares at him with a confused look.

“You’re smiling?”

“You’re getting better in cooking. That’s what I’ve been thinking.”

“Do you really think?”

 

Few minutes later, the topic is dropped off and they fall into a conversation Nino knows well. Finally he feels at ease. The heaviness he has on his chest since morning has been taken out though he doesn’t know where it came from.

 

_We’ve been taking care of each other for how many years and sometimes I remembered we grew up together._

*

Nino insists taking the couch since he has an early shoot tomorrow. Aiba lets him but he leaves his room unlock.

Aiba finds Nino beside him the next morning curled up on him. (He was right after all) Perhaps, Nino sneaked in the middle of the night.

After all these years, Nino discovers nothing changed. In fact what he thought that would rust only got stronger.

No matter how many years have passed by, maybe some things don’t change. And for that, Nino’s thankful.

 

_To be honest, I still watch over you, get worried about you. So maybe after all, things didn’t change. And I think that’s good to know._


End file.
